In an antenna for wireless apparatus in Patent Document 1, for example, a shield plate is used as a GND plate for shielding a transmission and receiving circuit for wireless apparatus. A radiating plate parallel to the GND plate is placed through a short-circuit conductive body. By the manner, an inverted-F antenna having the shield plate as the GND plate is configured, and a diversity antenna is configured by placing the multiple inverted-F antennas in different directions.
According to the antenna for wireless apparatus, by a directivity obtained from directivity synthesis of the multiple antennas, a substantially non-directional antenna can be realized.